ATTRACTION
by Elizabeth1064
Summary: Jason returns. He knows he has no future with Liz. He finds comfort in Alexis Davis.


This story starts with Jason's return and the surprise attack on Sorrel.   
After taking care of business for Sonny, he realizes Liz and Lucky have grown stronger, closer than ever, and he is faced with   
the realization that they will never be. He finds comfort and happiness in an unlikely place.  
  
Knock-Knock.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, who is it?" Alexis comes down the stairs in a soft cotton pajama set. She opens the door and smiles at Jason.   
  
"Hi." She says awkwardly  
  
"What are you doing here? And WHY doesn't my key work?" Jason says with a grin  
  
"Sonny said I could rent this penthouse-You know since he always needs me and interrupts me continuously. We just thought   
this might be easier."  
  
"It's fine really." Jason starts across the hallway thinking in his head where he will live now that the penthouse is occupied. It's no big deal to him.  
  
"Well, come visit anytime." Alexis feels a bit embarrassed that no one told Jason he hasn't a place to call home in Port Charles.  
  
Jason and Sonny talk of their plans for the now captured Sorrel, Carlos, and Rick.  
  
  
Days go by and now Jason lives above the warehouse. He sits by the window and watches Liz sketch on the pier.   
Warm days remind him of her most. Days when the air is windy and everything moves. Days when the world's most drab places   
look beautiful. If only he could call to her to join him. He knows of a back entrance that Lucky would never suspect.   
But he can't. He must respect her wishes. It has been so long that his heart is beginning to turn cold and his bad boy ways   
are ever present.  
  
  
After a fight with Ned, Alexis goes to Jake's where she feels she can let her hair down. Standing by the jukebox she sees Jason.   
  
"Any Willie Nelson on there?" She nudges him on the shoulder  
  
"No, no I don't think so." He smiles  
  
Alexis clearly looks upset and he asks her if she wants to sit down and talk.  
  
"Me and you are from two different worlds, " she starts  
  
"You act and THEN think of the consequences, and I am very task oriented-I THINK TOO MUCH. My life with Ned just isn't working out.   
I don't know if I am over analyzing our differences or if I am just afraid of losing myself. It scares me. I don't just want   
to be an attorney who is married to a Quartermaine. I want to have fun-I want to be an EDDIE MAINE girl."  
The Ned who wears the business suit is Quartermaine through and through and this is what she is running from. Jason understands   
this all too well since he has lived life with the disfunctional family over half his time on earth.  
  
"I know they can get to you." He tells her any situation that brings her unhappiness and intimidation is one she should   
separate herself from.  
  
"You wanna have some fun?" He asks her if she would like to play a game of pool. She tells him that she doesn't know how.   
Jason stands up and wipes his hands across the legs of his faded jeans.  
  
"I'll show you, come on."  
  
Alexis takes off her jacket and uncovers a beautiful pink, silk blouse. She takes off her pearls and hands them to Jason.  
  
"No more attorney."   
  
She continues to take her hair out of the bun and gives it a toss. She walks over to the pool table.   
Jason explains the game and stands behind her to help her line up her first shot. He looks at the body he never knew she had   
and is taken by her sweet smell. As he leans in, talking to her, he smells her hair and is instantly reminded of Elizabeth's   
smell and the day they played pool. He backs away.  
  
"You can take it from here." He says  
  
They continue on playing.  
  
"See your a pro."  
  
He and Alexis smile and trade small talk. When the game is over, she hugs him and thanks him for lending and ear to her never   
ending worries.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
  
  
Weeks go by and Sonny and Carly have taken Michael to the island. It has been three weeks since Jason has seen little Michael.   
He has comfortably settled above the warehouse and is more at ease and acceptance over Lucky and Elizabeth. He often watches   
her and sees that her life with Lucky is near perfect. He doesn't worry for her and his heart is no longer restless. He does   
feel the restlessness from not seeing Michael though, and he lets himself into Alexis' apartment with an extra key that Sonny   
has. Standing in front of the window where he always held little Michael and read to him, the moonlight glistens in his eyes.   
His heart pounds with the thought of memories. He has missed so much.  
  
  
  
When Alexis returns home Jason doesn't explain why he is there. He looks at Alexis and tells her to never miss out on an opportunity  
-to grab it and seize it. He is feeling enormous betrayal and emotion as he remembers how Robin changed the whole course of his   
life with Michael by telling AJ he was his father.  
  
"I never should've let them win. I should've taken Michael as far away from Port Charles as possible.   
Now i've missed time, YEARS with him."  
  
Alexis goes on to tell him how happy Michael is with Carly and Sonny.  
  
"I don't question that. I just wish I could have had my time with him, like I always thought it would be."  
  
Alexis goes on to ask Jason if he is there because he misses the Michael.  
  
"Yes."  
  
What Jason says makes sense to Alexis and she knows that she will feel smothered and unhappy being a Quartermaine. She only   
has one life and she wants to live it wildly. She doesn't even want to be an attorney right now. Jason's bad boy ways are more   
influential now than ever. She heads upstairs and tells Jason to stay as long as he would like. He does.   
  
  
In the morning when she walks down the steps, she glances at the golden hair and perfectly shaped biceps of the man lying on   
her couch. She takes a closer look. His jeans are unbuttoned and half unzipped, and his belly button is the sexiest thing she   
has ever seen. She walks around to the front of the couch and stares. His shirt is lying on the floor. She picks it up and   
smells it. It is lucious, just like Jason. She sees her pearls on the coffee table. As she turns to pick them up, the tie from   
her satin robe grazes against Jason's arm. He wakes and sits up. When Alexis, trying to be very quiet, turns around, she is   
positioned directly between Jason's knees and very close to him.  
  
"I believe that is mine."He takes his shirt from her.  
  
"I am so sorry,-No, better yet, embarrassed."  
  
She turns a slight shade of flushed red. Jason smiles at her and says nothing. He pulls her to him.  
  
"Sit with me. I never knew how beautiful you are."  
  
She just smiles.  
  
"What is this? What are we doing?" She asks  
  
Alexis questions the growing chemistry and tells Jason that she has been noticing him more and more with each passing day.  
  
"It's strange, I don't know if this is right."  
  
He looks at her and tells her to just go with her feelings and worry later about the consequences.  
  
"Learn to let yourself go." He gently brushes her hair back from her face. The morning sunbeams dance through the window.  
  
"I have to go." She tells Jason  
  
"No Alexis, if your uncomfortable, let me go. After all, this is your place now." He smiles and stands.   
Soon he leaves and they both know what will happen if they are left alone again.  
  
  
  
Months go by and Ned and Alexis have long since separated and Jason's heart isn't as cold as it used to be.   
After all, business is good, Michael is home, and he has his new found friendship with Alexis. She has since lessened her clientel   
to Sonny and a few others.  
  
One crisp, cool night Jason stood on the pier looking into the water. His jacket was damp from the snow.   
  
"I never got to see your new place." Alexis calls from around the corner  
  
"It's not much." Jason smiles  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
It's been a few days since they have seen one another.  
  
"Wanna come upstairs and have some coffee with me? I got plenty of it." He laughs  
  
"Doesn't that smell make you sick by now?" Alexis makes fun of him for having to smell coffee from the warehouse 24 hours a day  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Jason's apartment is simple but nice. Nothing too extravagant. Alexis removes her coat and shakes the snow from her   
hair. He hands her a towel.  
  
"Here, use this."  
  
Jason watches her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asks but he just continues to stare  
  
She stares back. He gets up from the chair and wipes her hair with the towel, putting his hand over hers. He pushes her back   
to the bed and more or less sits her down.  
  
"Jason-" She begins  
  
"Let yourself go Alexis-just let go." He whispers  
  
He is standing in front of her, his finger over her lips. Next he sits beside her and gently begins to kiss her neck. She is   
lost and suddenly feels out of control. She removes his shirt. On the bed they stare at one another, surprised at the magic   
they feel when they are together. She feels complete with Jason. He feels an incredible attraction to her. In his icy blue   
eyes she sees a pure heart, a strong willed man. He kisses her ears and then her lips. Alexis puts her hands on Jason's face   
and pulls him into her, deepening the kiss. Passion arises and soon he undresses her. Then she undresses him. His perfectly   
cut abdomen, his golden brown skin-he was more than she could've ever imagined. There were now clothes covering the floor of   
Jason's apartment.  
  
"I want to make you feel good." He tells her  
  
"I want you to feel more free than ever-I want to make you fly."   
He pushes hard up against her and she wraps her legs around him. He is above her and she can't stop looking into his eyes as   
he takes her to heights she never dreamed possible. He never even blinks as he connects with her and wildly thrashes up against   
her. They go on for hours it seems. Sweat drips from Jason's forehead and a tear rolls down Alexis' cheek. The water   
becomes one. She has never felt so alive, so happy, so content. This is the beginning of something wonderful. 


End file.
